bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Fighter VI'
Master Fighter VI is a port of the ''Street Fighter II: Champion Edition'' to the Famicom, made by Hummer Team & published by Yoko Soft in 1993. Overview This game is like an upgraded version of Yoko's Street Fighter II: The World Warrior port. Instead of other bootleg versions of the game, it has the whole roster from the original game along with a clone for each character (the clones having different names, changed portraits and different palettes). Some of these characters have different commands for the special moves compared to the original game. (EX: Dhalsim's spinning attacks are done by doing a back-forward motion on the ground and not holding down in the air). The game includes all the stage music from Yoko's original Street Fighter II port, being used several times for other characters. The game provides three difficulty settings, however the ending is the same on any setting -- a black screen with "congratulations" on it.The AI also seems to be easier compared to Street Fighter II. One notable thing about this game is that the graphics for most of the fighters and stages were taken from Super Fighter III, while some of them are from Yoko's Street Fighter II. E.Honda, Zangief and M.Bison (Balrog everywhere else) are in this game despite not appearing in Street Fighter III at all (however, Zangief uses his graphics from the original Street Fighter II while E.Honda and M.Bison are custom) Roster The following is the complete roster and their recolors in the order they appear on the select screen. Two of the same character cannot be selected, therefore they only have one palette. Strangely, Bison (Balrog)/Baik's portrait and palettes seem to be swapped, most likely by accident. Movelists Note: Any characters that originally used charge commands don't require the first direction to be held down. Ryu/'Nan' and Ken/'King' *Hadouken - Down, Down-Forward, Forward, a *Shoruken - Forward, Down-Forward, Down, a *Hurricane Kick - Down, Down-Back, Back, b Blanka/'Animal' *Electricity - Press a repeatedly. *Beast Roll - Back, Forward, a *There's a glitched move where Blanka just uses his punch animation but with a different sound effect. This is only used by the AI. Guile/'Car' *Sonic Boom - Back, Forward, a *Sommersault Kick - Down, Up, b Chun-Li/'Amy' *Lightning Kicks - Press b repeatedly. *Spinning Bird Kick - Down, Up, b *Stomp - Back, Forward, b Dhalsim/'Earsy' *Yoga Fire - Down, Down-Forward, Forward, a *Yoga Mummy - Back, Forward, a *Yoga Spear - Back, Forward, b *Yoga Mummy (Glitched) - While jumping straight up, Down+B Sagat/'Markus' *Tiger Shot (High) - Down, Down-Forward, Forward, a *Tiger Shot (Low) - Down, Down-Forward, Forward, b *Tiger Uppercut - Forward, Down-Forward, Down, a Vega/'Houbout' *Psycho Crusher - Back, Forward, a *Scissors Kick - Back, Forward, b *Head Press - Down, Up, b Balrog/'Carlock' *Rolling Crystal Flash - Back, Forward, a *Flying Barcelona Attack - Down, Up, a E.Honda/'Daiwoo' *Hundred-Hand Slap - Press a repeatedly *Forward, Down-Forward, Down, a - Bear Hug (needs to be close) *Back, Forward, b - Knee Bash (needs to be close) Zangief/'Big Gun' *Lariat - Press b repeatedly *Groud Throw - Forward, Down-Forward, Down, a Bison/'Baik' *Dash Straight - Back, Forward, a *Dash Upper - Back, Forward, b *Turn Punch - Down, Down-Forward, Forward, b Gallery MF6c.jpg|Cartridge. MFVIBox1.jpg|Box (Front). MFVIBox2.jpg|Box (back). IMG_5492.JPG| IMG_5493.JPG| IMG_5491.JPG| Trivia *The original cart art is based off of Capcom's promotional flier for ''Saturday Night Slam Masters''. Which was originally done by Tetsuo Hara the illustrator for Fist of the North Star *M.Bison's (Balrog elsewhere) and E.Honda's sprites from this game appear in the Super Fighter III hack, Mari Street Fighter III Turbo. *A Cony Soft game uses the exact same cartridge cover, except the text color is orange instead of green/blue. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Cony Soft Category:Hummer Team Category:1993 video games Category:Street Fighter games Category:Ports